


We Happy Two

by Loner__Headphones



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: "Hayden's angst just for you", Between Michael and Jeremy, But here's your daily dose of, But my Sims game gave ne ideas, Don't Ask, Don't read this fic if you don't like that, Idk if this is even angst, Incest in this fic, It's kinda-, M/M, There's Uh...., This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This fic is so messed up, This isn't it, a mess, but uh, idk how to tag this, tags will be added as the story goes on, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner__Headphones/pseuds/Loner__Headphones
Summary: Being born from different dads but the same mom used to be a problem. They didn't know what to do growing up. No dad, they had to rely on the same mom. Both children were distant from each other for the longest time. But one day, out of the blue, they started getting attached to one another, then suddenly they were inseparable. They had to sleep in the same bed, they had to eat at the exact same time, they couldn't even stand to let the other take a shower or a bath alone. They always had to be together, no matter what. But word travels fast in small towns, and soon Jeremy Heere and Michael Mell were known as "Happy Two".





	We Happy Two

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings ahead: Big incest scenes, Incest nsfw scenes, small rape mention (doesn't actually happen but it's there), Mind Control mention, death threats, and bullying.
> 
> You were warned.

_"_ Have you heard about them? The strange siblings of the school?"

Chloe was the one speaking. She was talking to the new guy. Her name was Alexandria. She just moved here from some weird town that Chloe had never heard of and didn't bother to remember the name.

"N-no.... I haven't. What's up with them? Aren't there like, a bunch of siblings at this school?" Alexandria replied, looking around the lunch room. There wasn't anything particular that caught her eye. So far the only weird thing was this group of popular people approching her out of the blue.

"Yeah, of course there is. But none like these ones. You see that table over there?" Chloe pointed to a table in the far left corner where two boys sat. They both had their lunch in front of them but they were to invested in each other to even think about eating.

Alexandria looked to where Chloe was pointing and nodded. "Yeah, I see them. They were in my first three classes. They sat next to each other in each class." She looked away from the corner table and back to Chloe.

"Yeah, everyone knows that. They're in our classes as well. Always together. They never separate. They interrupted the class a lot while talking, didn't they?" This time a girl named Brooke piped up.

"Y-yeah, I guess they did. They got sent out of the class once for talking so much, which they didn't seem to mind."

"That's because they don't. They don't care as long as they get to be together. Those two are Jeremy Heere and Michael Mell. Or as a lot of people call them, Happy Two." Jenna replied, taking a bite out of her sandwich after she finished talking.

"Why are they called that? If they're siblings then why are they a couple? That's incest, isn't it?"

The others nodded before looking to Jenna for an answer. She looked at the others before realizing why they all had fallen silent. She looked back to Alexandria before speaking.

"Yeah, that's the thing. We think they are in an incest relationship. Actually, the likely hood of them being in that kind of relationship is very likely. They're called Happy Two because they both are incredibly nice. Like, they're nicer than Brooke, and she'd never hurt a fly. No offense Brooke."

Brooke shrugged. "None taken."

"Anyways, we came to warn you. They may seem nice but don't befriend them. They're creepy when you hang around them for to long. They sometimes talk in sync, and it doesn't seem like they do it by accident. Once they start speaking in sync they do it for a few more sentences no matter how long the sentences are. That's not it but some stuff is better to figure out by yourself, if you're brave enough to befriend them. But I wouldn't do it if I were- Oh no." Jenna stopped speaking when her eyes fell on Jeremy and Michael's table. Both boys were looking over at the table with everyone else.

"Well Alexandria, nice talking to you but we must get going. We all at this exact moment have to go do make up work for classes. We'll talk to you later, have a good first day. And whatever you do, don't befriend them." Chloe said before standing and walking out of the cafeteria, everyone following her. They all left Alexandria alone.

She just shrugged and went back to eating her food. She looked down at her wrist watch. Lunch wasn't even close to being over. She stopped eating when she heard someone else sit at her table. She looked up and saw Jeremy and Michael sitting there. They didn't say anything yet. Alexandria glanced around for a moment before looking back to the two boys. A lot of people in the lunch room were looking at her table, some giving empathetic looks.

"You're Alexandria, right? Hi, we're Michael and Jeremy. How are you doing on your first day?" The tan one piped up. She didn't know if that was Jeremy or Michael but what she did know was that the paler one was very good looking and peeked her interest a lot.

"Uh.... It's good I guess. The popular people approched me today and talked to me, so that was pretty cool." She gave them a kind smile.

"That's good. And just to clarify, that's Michael and I'm Jeremy. We wanted to introduce ourselves." Jeremy smiled back at her, as did Michael.

Alexandria didn't know what to say. She had just been warned not to befriend them at all.

"Uh.... That's very nice. Your school seems really nice." She replied, looking at her watch again.

"Not everyone is as nice as us. Trust me." They spoke in sync, not even paying attention to it. They didn't do the Jinx thing, they just kept smiling.

"Oh. Well so far everyone I met is really nice. Even you two despite what I heard."

They both tilted their heads a little bit. "Really? What have you heard?" Synced again.

"Oh uh.... I don't want to offend you by saying it. I don't believe the roumers personally."

"We've heard it all. We won't mention what we've heard since more people will probably tell you after we leave. But it is sad to hear that people think so lowly of us, we try to be nice. We've never hurt anyone before, but everyone treats us as if we've murdered all their loved ones. It's quite sad." Synced again!

'How on earth do people talk in sync for that long?' Alexandria wondered. Then she remembered what Jenna said.

_"They sometimes talk in sync, and it doesn't seem like they do it by accident. Once they start speaking in sync they do it for a few more sentences no matter how long the sentences are."_

"Well.... I don't remember much. I have a pretty bad memory. I forgot how to spell my own name the other day." She laughed awkwardly, taking a sudden interest in the lunch table.

"We'd like to get to know you better. If that's okay with you. We'll understand if you don't want to be our friend, a lot of people don't. And we'll be fine with that, we still have each other after all." Jeremy said, glancing over at Michael before looking back to Alexandria.

"Well.... I don't really know you two that well.... I can't decide yet. It's my first day and I just.... I need time to adjust before thinking about making friends." She replied, looking up from the lunch table.

"Understandable. Well when you make up your mind then you know where to find us." They spoke in sync again before getting up and leaving the cafeteria.

Alexandria looked down at her food again, giving it a look like her food had just betrayed her. She hated admitting this, but she didn't want to be their friend. Something about them set off thousands of red flags inside her mind. She shook her head and went back to eating, ignoring the stares she was getting from people.

 **Back with Jeremy and Michael** , they were now sitting outside under a tree, hands interlocked.

"I don't like her." Michael said, looking up at the sky.

Jeremy looked over at Michael. "Why? I think she was pretty nice."

"Did you see the way she looked at you? It's the same way I look at you. Full of love, but not just any form of love. A romantic form of love."

Jeremy chuckled, leaning his head on Michael's shoulder. "You know she could never take me away from you. You're mine and I'm yours, no one will ever come between us."

Michael smiled and looked down at Jeremy. "I guess we can give her a shot at being our friend. As long as you remember who you belong to that is."

Jeremy looked up at Michael, smirking. "How could I forget? You never let me forget that I'm all yours."

Michael glanced at Jeremy's neck for a moment, looking at all the fresh hickies from last night. Jeremy was proud to display them to everyone despite all the strange looks he got, and Michael was always proud to give more and more to Jeremy. He looked back to his boyfriend's face, moving his free hand up and tangling his fingers into his brother's soft brown hair.

"You're so god damn cute, you know that right? God, if we weren't at school I'd fuck you senseless right now." Michael spoke softly, leaning close to Jeremy's face, his eyes filled with a look of lust.

"Your mouth says one thing but your body says another~" Jeremy replied, moving so he was straddling Michael. He tangled his hands into Michael's black hair, pulling on it slightly.

Michael whimpered a little bit, growling softly. "Not here Jer. Someone could catch us. It would be game over for us."

"Oh hush, you love the excitement of getting caught. Come on Michael, you know you do." Jeremy leaned down, pressing a few kisses against Michael's neck. He received small whimperes here and there from his lover.

"J-Jeremy, stop. We're gonna get caught. Just wait until we get home. School gets out in three hours. Just wait." Michael put his hands on his brother's shoulders, pushing him away a little bit.

"Are you sure you can wait that long? Something about you tells me you can't wait that long." Jeremy slowly moved his hand down Michael's chest, all the way to the end of his boyfriends hoodie, lifting it up a little bit. There was no protest from Michael so Jeremy kept going  "Something down here tells me that maybe you can't wait three hours~" He slid his hand down again, rubbing Michael's erection through his jeans.

Michael bit his lip, choking back a moan. He begun to speak through clenched teeth. "J-Jer, we can't-" He moaned again, shifting a little bit. "We can't leave school early again. They'll come looking for us. We need to w-wait."

"Come on, it'll be fine. You're gonna die before school is out if you wait. Why don't we sneak off to the janitor closet again? You know no one goes in there. It'll just be real quick, I promise." Jeremy moved his hand back to Michael's shoulder, receiving a desperate whimper from his brother.

"F-fine. I guess it'll be fine.... But just a quick one before lunch ends. We have Mrs. Katlyn next and she hates it when we're late." Michael replied, standing up with Jeremy still in his arms.

Jeremy smirked and wrapped his arms around Michael's neck. "You're finally gonna carry me there? I thought we weren't allowed to do that at school."

Michael shrugged and moved a hand to the back of Jeremy's neck, pulling his head down and kissing him passionately.

Jeremy happily kissed back, placing a hand on the back of Michael's head, gripping the others hair tightly.

Michael pulled away after a few moments, catching hi breathe before speaking. "I can't carry you down the hall to the closet, you know better. I have to set you down, okay?"

Jeremy pouted but nodded, sliding out of Michael's arms. "Let's go, I can't wait much longer. And I know you can't either."

Michael looked around before quickly pulling Jeremy into the school without another word.

If only Michael had looked around a little more. Maybe double checked the tree right next to them. Maybe if he had done that he would have seen the short, pale, black haired girl standing in plain sight. Maybe if they had seen her they would have been more careful.

"Alexandria, are you coming? Lunch is going to end soon!" Someone called from across the lawn.

Alexandria looked towards the person, seeing her new friend, Bruce. He was the nicest person to her all day and was the only person who hadn't talked to her just to warn her about Michael and Jeremy.

"Coming! Sorry, thought I dropped my ring." She said, looking right back at the spot where Michael and Jeremy were sitting. The grass was still kinda pressed down. She quickly made her way back to Bruce, attaching herself to his side right away. He happily put an arm around her right away.

"Don't take so long next time. I missed you." He said, walking with her back to the school.

"I was gone for like, five minutes. You couldn't have missed me that much." She said, giggling softly. She was kind of distracted right now though. She kept thinking about what she saw. Michael Mell and Jeremy Heere were really in a Incest relationship and she was the only one who could actually confirm that it was true. She had to tell someone, but who? Then it hit her.

Jenna Rolan.

If she told Jenna then it would be all around the school and they would be put to shame. Probably arrested and separated. That would teach them to break the law.

"Hey, have you seen Jenna anywhere?" Alexandria asked, looking up at Bruce.

"Yeah, she's down in the lunch room with Chloe. I saw her before I came to get you."

"I'm gonna run ahead, I need to tell her something."

Bruce nodded, taking his arm away from her and watching her walk ahead. He met up with some of his friends in the hallway, chatting up a storm with them.

Alexandria quickly walked to the lunch room, looking around. She spotted Jenna almost immediately. She was totally about to ruin Michael and Jeremy's lives, and she didn't regret it at all. This was the right decision, right?

This wasn't going to be that bad,  **right?**

**Author's Note:**

> My Sims game inspired this fic. Please delete my Sims game.
> 
> I never thought I'd do a time skip over nsfw but writing male x male nsfw makes me uncomfortable for some reason. Like, I could write straight nsfw or Female x Female nsfw for years but male x male makes me uncomfortable.
> 
> A few disclaimers!
> 
> • I do not support Incest!!!! I've just had this writing idea on my writing ideas page for a hot second and finally wanted to do something with it.
> 
> • About me saying that writing Male x Male nsfw makes me uncomfortable- I'm not homophobic. My best friend is gay and I'm lesbian/biromantic. My two other friends are Pansexual and Bisexual. I'm currently dating a Bisexual woman. Idk what it is about Male x Male nsfw that makes me so uncomfortable when I write it but I just can't.
> 
> • Michael and Jeremy are both 18 in this fic and they live alone with each other.
> 
>  
> 
> This might be another harsh comment like the one I did a while ago on my Squip x Jeremy fic (that's deleted) but if u wanna comment about how fucked up this fic is and wanna say that me writing this shows that I don't care about actual victims of incest- I don't care. Go drink some water and calm yoself down. Read a book or a different fic. U saw the tags, don't come @ me.


End file.
